the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fenrir
Appearance Being a Fangmon, Fenrir's appearance tells quite a bit about his species. In his feral/anthro form, his fur is a light scarlet red color with white on his underside, the tips of his ears, and on his muzzle. His paws/hands are tipped with long dark purple claws, though in human form they are more like slightly longer, sharpened darkly colored fingernails. Fenrir's primary defining feature, of course, are his huge sharp teeth that are always on display. Because of this, he is unable to close his mouth as normal when he is in his feral or anthro form. In his human form, his teeth are much smaller and allow him to close his mouth properly, making him look more like a sharp-toothed human. His eyes are a piercing bright yellow, quite typical of any species of wolf. As far as clothing, Fenrir often opts for darkly colored clothing no matter the weather or the season. He also prefers wearing hoodies and other types of clothing that comes with a hood over anything else so that it obscures his face from view. It should be noted that no matter what form he's in, the long black buckled sleeves always cover his arms and legs. Personality Fenrir is very much a lone wolf, and seems to have no interest in being around others whatsoever. In fact, he often goes out of his way to alienate himself from other people, and especially dislikes large crowds and parties above all. He'll ignore anyone who tries to talk to him, normally not giving any response aside from a grunt or a low growl in return as a warning for them to leave him alone. Though his mouth never closes when he's in feral or anthro form, his expression always seems to be fixed in a dark scowl. There is never a time where there's a smile on his face, and the only other expression he seems to show often besides a cold, shadowed neutrality is when his ears fold back and he bares his teeth to ward off others who come near him. Although he rarely talks to anyone, if he is ever asked why he acts the way he does and avoids the company of others, he'll simply answer with, "Because the only people in the entire world that I gave even a single ''fuck'' about are either dead or left me behind," before proceeding to walk away without another word. It could be that Fenrir deliberately avoids being around people because he wishes to have no more emotional attachments that could potentially be used to hurt him, that he's really lonely on the inside and desires the company of others but does not have the emotional confidence to admit it, or that he just dislikes people in general. No one has ever gotten close enough to Fenrir to really know much about him because he doesn't let others get to know him, and he prefers that it be kept that way. However, on the offchance that he does develop even an inkling of attachment to anyone, they will begin to notice a slow but sure shift in his personality. He will still avoid others, of course, but he'll gladly welcome the company of any friends or significant others if they approach him. While he's often not much for talking, he's willing to listen to any complaints, grievances, or secrets that they wish to share with him, and is always one to pay his debts and keep his promises where its due. As a friend, his loyalty and inner kindness are boundless and unwavering. As a lover, his love and sense of caring is unconditional to those who have done well to earn it, and it should be noted that they not abuse it, or it will result in dire consequences. Fenrir also seems to be a slight bit partial to children (though he will not admit it aloud), and he will only allow [[Rifka]] in particular to call him by the nickname 'Wuffie' unless anyone else has earned the right to address him by that as well. Anyone else who calls him 'Wuffie' without having earned the privilege to call him by it will be rewarded with a nasty glare and a begrudging snarl in their direction. Love & Romance Relationships